This invention concerns a new class of compounds which have a broad range of useful biological and pharmacological activities. In particular, these compounds are useful for inhibiting intracellular signal transduction, especially intracellular signal transduction mediated by one or more molecular interactions involving a phosphotyrosine-containing protein. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing the compounds and prophylactic and therapeutic methods involving pharmaceutical and veterinary administration of the compounds.
Cellular signal transduction, i.e., the series of events leading from extracellular events to intracellular sequelae, is an aspect of cellular function in both normal and disease states. Numerous proteins that function as signal transducing molecules have been identified, including receptor and non-receptor tyrosine kinases, phosphatases and other molecules with enzymatic or regulatory activities. These molecules generally demonstrate the capacity to associate specifically with other proteins to form a signaling complex that can alter cell activity.
Signaling proteins often contain domain(s) of conserved sequence which constitute catalytic domains such as kinase or phosphatase domains, or serve as non-catalytic modules that direct protein:protein or other inter- or intramolecular interactions during signal transduction. Such domains include among others, Src homology 2 (xe2x80x9cSH2xe2x80x9d) and phosphotyrosine interaction (xe2x80x9cPIxe2x80x9d) domains. SH2 and PI domains recognize, i.e., bind to, proteins containing characteristic peptide sequences which include one or more phosphorylated tyrosine (xe2x80x9cpTyrxe2x80x9d) residues. Significant information related to such domains, proteins containing them, the production of proteins containing such domains (including protein fragments and fusion proteins), the characteristic peptide sequences which they recognize and the biological and/or clinical role played by the interactions of such proteins has been described in the scientific literature. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,980, PCT/US97/02635 (xe2x80x9cCell-Based Assayxe2x80x9d) and WO 97/39326 (xe2x80x9cIn Vitro Fluorescence Polarization Assayxe2x80x9d) and references cited therein for additional background information on SH2 and PI domains, inhibition of intermolecular interactions mediated by such domains, assays and related topics.
The protein domains of the tyrosine kinase, Src, gave rise to the xe2x80x9cSrc homologyxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cSHxe2x80x9d) nomenclature and illustrate this class of proteins. At least nine members of the Src family of tyrosine kinases have been identified to date in vertebrates including Src (alternatively known as c-src and pp6oc-src), Fyn, Yes, Lyn, Hck, Fgr, Blk and Yrk.
Sequence analysis of the Src tyrosine kinases reveals that each family member contains an N-terminal membrane anchor, a poorly conserved xe2x80x9cuniquexe2x80x9d region of 40-70 amino acids, a Src homology 3 (SH3) domain of about sixty amino acids capable of proteinxe2x80x94protein interactions with proline-rich sequences and a Src homology 2 (SH2) domain comprising about 100 amino acid residues which mediates binding of the Src family member of phosphotyrosine-(pTyr) containing peptides and proteins (reviewed in Superti-Furga, FEBS Lett. 369:62-66 (1995). Several cognate phosphoproteins known to bind the Src SH2 domain include middle T antigen, PDGF receptor, EGF receptor, and focal adhesion kinase (FAK). See Courtneidge et al, J. Virol. 65:3301-3308 (1991); Moi et al. EMBO J. 12:2257-2264 (1993); Luttrell et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci.
USA 91:83-87 (1994); and Xing et al, Mol. Biol. Cell 5:413421 (1994). For additional information on other SH2 domains (including, e.g., ZAP-70, Syk, Shc, Tsk, Btk, VAV, Grb2, Crk, STATs) and PI domain-containing proteins, see WO 97/39326 and references cited therein.
The molecular structure of several SH2 domains has been solved and, in particular, the molecular structure of certain SH2 domains in complex with a phosphotyrosine-containing peptide or peptide analog has been elucidated. See Waksman et al, Cell 72:779-790 (1993); Xu et al. Biochemistry 34:2107-2121 (1995); Hatada et al, Nature 377(6544), 32-38 (1995). Whereas the general consensus sequence of Src family SH2-binding peptides, for example, comprises a pTyr-Xxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94(Leu/Ile) motif, SH2 domain binding specificity is thought to be influenced significantly by the specific amino acids located carboxy-terminal to the pTyr residue. For example, the pp6oc-src, Fyn, Lck and Fgr SH2 domains prefer the sequence pTyr-Glu-Glu-Ile. See Songyang et al, Cell 72:767-778 (1993). Crystallographic data concerning pp60c-src SH2 in complex with synthetic peptides has revealed, in particular, two important binding determinants for binding to phosphotyrosine-containing proteins or peptides: the phosphotyrosine binding site which is electropositive in nature such that phosphotyrosine binding is stabilized and the lipophilic binding site which stabilizes binding of pTyr+3 residues within the phosphotyrosine-containing peptides via hydrophobic contacts. Reviewed by Brown and Cooper, Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1287 (2-3):121-149 (1996).
Structural studies of phosphotyrosine-containing peptides complexed with isolated SH2 domains has provided information regarding the molecular interactions of peptide ligands with the SH2 domain peptidyl binding site. Recent attempts have been made to extrapolate these data to design novel peptide ligands and peptidomimetic agonists of SH2-mediated signaling. For example, Plummer et al reported that incorporation of C-terminal D-amino acid residues to tripeptide SH2 domain ligands increases affinity relative to their L-amino acid-containing counterparts. See Plummer et al, Drug Design Discovery 13:7581 (1996). Burke et al reported that hexapeptides containing difluoro-(phosphoromethyl)phenylalanine bound SH2 domains with high relative affinity compared to analogous pTyr peptides and were resistant to naturally-occurring cellular phosphatases. Studies of the pTyr residue of peptide agonists of the Src SH2 domain have shown that that phosphate ester is important for molecular recognition, and that significant loss in binding occurs when it is replaced with sulfate, carboxylate, nitro, hydroxy or amino groups. See Gilmer et al, J Biol Chem 269:31711-31719 (1994).
Many signaling pathways which play critical roles in disease processes are mediated by the binding of a phosphotyrosine-containing protein or protein domain with an SH2 or other protein receptor for a tyrosine-phosphorylated domain. Pharmaceutical agents which interfere with signaling mediated by such molecules, e.g., which interfere with the formation or stability of such signaling complexes, may be used for precise intervention in these complex biological processes in order to treat or prevent the diseases or pathological effects mediated by such signaling. Such interference may be achieved through a variety of mechanisms, including competitive inhibition of a phosphotyrosine-containing ligand with its receptor (e.g., with an SH2-containing protein), inhibition of phosphorylation of the tyrosine residue of such a ligand, inhibition of activation of a kinase which catalyzes the phosphorylation of a ligand in a signaling pathway, etc.
Compounds that can enter cells and block a signal transduction pathway of interest, such as an SH2-mediated pathway, would be of great interest as reagents for biological research and for pharmaceutical and veterinary uses.
This invention concerns compounds of Formula I, or pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof: 
in which
Y is 
G is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94;
R6 comprises xe2x80x94OR, -APO3RRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94OPO3RRxe2x80x2, -ASO3R, xe2x80x94OSO3R, -ACO2R, -A-tetrazole, -Axe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(PO3RRxe2x80x2)(PO3RRxe2x80x2)xe2x80x2, -ASO2NRRxe2x80x2, -ACOCF3, xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)J, xe2x80x94C(R)(J)(K) or xe2x80x94C(Z)(J)(K);
where each occurrence of A is independently a covalent bond, -G-M- or -(M)m-;
each occurrence of M is an independently selected, substituted or unsubstituted, methylene moiety, and any M-Mxe2x80x2 moiety may be electronically saturated or unsaturated and/or may be part of a 3-8-membered ring. Illustrative xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d moieties include xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHFxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(Me)xe2x80x94, etc.
Each n is independently 0, 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 (in many embodiments n is 0, 1 or 2);
each m is independently 0, 1 or 2;
J and K are independently selected from the group consisting of -APO3RRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94OPO3RR, -ASO3R, xe2x80x94OSO3R, -ACO2R, -A-tetrazole, -ASO2NRRxe2x80x2, -(M)nNRRxe2x80x2 and -(M)nOR;
Z is a halogen (i.e., F, Cl, Br or I);
R7 and R8 are independently R, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, Z, J, -A(M)naliphatic, -G(M)naliphatic, -(M)nCOCF3, -(M)nOH, -(M)nCOOR, -A-(M)nNRR, -(M)qNRR, -(M)nCHO, -A(M)nN(R)(CO)Rxe2x80x2, -A(M)nN(R)(CO)GRxe2x80x2, -G(M)qN(R)(CO)Rxe2x80x2, -G-(M)qN(R)(CO)Gxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x2, -A-(M)nxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRRxe2x80x2, or -GM)nxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRRxe2x80x2, where the aliphatic groups may be substituted or unsubstituted; or R7 is a covalent bond to an R4 substituent of X forming an aliphatic, aryl or heterocyclic ring of 4 to 8 atoms (including, for example a 5-membered nitrogen-containing ring of an indole moiety).
Each occurrence of R (unnumbered) represents hydrogen or an aliphatic, heteroaliphatic, aryl, heteroaryl, (aryl)aliphatic-, or (heteroaryl)aliphatic-moiety, each of which (other than hydrogen) may be substituted or unsubstituted, e.g., with any of the various substituents listed, illustrated or otherwise disclosed herein. While each occurrence of xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d within a given compound is thus independently selected, where multiple R groups are depicted in the same figure or moiety, the various R groups are generally marked R, Rxe2x80x2, Rxe2x80x3 and so on, as a reminder that they may be the same or different. (The same is true in the case of numbered xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d groups and other variables such as xe2x80x9cmxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d, etc. where apostrophes are used for the same purpose. Note also that the n M groups in a xe2x80x9cMnxe2x80x9d moiety may be the same or different from one another.)
q is an integer from 1 to 8, and in many embodiments is 1, 2 or 3;
X is: xe2x80x94(CR3R4)m- or xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94;
R3 is hydrogen, R(CO)NRxe2x80x2xe2x80x94, RR N(CO)NRxe2x80x3xe2x80x94, Rxe2x80x2SO2NRxe2x80x3xe2x80x94, Rxe2x80x2CSNRxe2x80x94, RRxe2x80x2NCSNRxe2x80x3xe2x80x94, RRxe2x80x2NSO2NRxe2x80x3xe2x80x94, Rxe2x80x2OCONRxe2x80x94, RRxe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94, or 
R4 is hydrogen, aliphatic (which may be branched, unbranched or cyclic), cycloaliphatic-(M)n-, aryl-(M)n-, heterocyclic(M)n-, RSO2(Mn)-, (CO2R)(M)n- or (RRxe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94CO)(M)n, where the aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aryl and heterocyclic groups are substituted or unsubstituted;
B is 
where
E is M, G or one of the following: 
p is 1, 2, 3 or 4;
R9, R10, R11 and R12 are independently -(M)nZ, -(M)nR, -(M)nGR, -(M)nWR or -(M)nWGR, including, among others, moieties such as R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94SR, CHO, xe2x80x94OR,xe2x80x94COOH (or amide, ester, carbamate, urea, oxime or carbonate thereof), xe2x80x94NH2 (or substituted amine, amide, urea, carbamate or guanidino derivative therof, halo, trihaloalkyl, cyano, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OS(O)2F, xe2x80x94OS(O)2R, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NHR, xe2x80x94NHSO2R, sulfate, sulfonate, aryl and heteroaryl moieties. Alternatively, R10 and R11 are covalently linked together to form an aliphatic, hetercyclic or aryl fused ring, typically of 5-7 members. For example, in some embodiments, R10 and R11 comprise -G-(M)n-Gxe2x80x2-, as illustrated by the following structure for B where, for the sake of example, each M is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 and n is 3:
where in some cases G is and Gxe2x80x2 is xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, for example.
R14 is R (H is generally preferred); and,
U and W are independently xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94, -M-, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94:
or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative thereof.
Compounds of Formula I thus include compounds having the following structures: 
and comprise a number of subgenera of particular interest. Representative subgenera are illustrated in the examples which follow.
One subgenus includes compounds in which at least one R4 moiety is H and at least one R3 moiety is either H or NH2. Compounds of the latter sort include those in which X is 
Also of interest are the subgenera of compounds in which the nitrogen atom of the moiety X is further elaborated, as depicted below: 
where R5 comprises a substituted or unsubstituted, lower (i.e., containing 1-8 carbon atoms) aliphatic or alkoxyl group, or is a substituted or unsubstituted -(M)n-aryl or -(M)n-heterocyclic (including e.g., substituted and unsubstituted phenyl or benzyl group, or a homolog and heterocyclic analog thereof, including e.g., 2-naphthyl, 3-indolyl, and 1-imidazolyl).
Such compounds are further illustrated by the subset thereof in which R5 comprises -(M)nCH3, -(M)naryl, (M)nheterocyclic, (M)nCN, (M)nCOOR, where n is 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5. For instance, in some such compounds R5 is a substituted or unsubstituted methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, sec-pentyl, i-pentyl, cyclo pentyl, etc. or benzyl moiety. In other such compounds R5 comprises xe2x80x94(CH2)nCH3, xe2x80x94(CH2)(CH2)naryl, xe2x80x94(CH2)(CH2)nheterocyclic, xe2x80x94CH2)(CH2)nCN or xe2x80x94(CH2)(CH2)nCOOR, where n again is 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5. Examples of such compounds include those in which R5 comprises GH2CN, dCH2)CO2R, xe2x80x94(CH2)2CO2R, xe2x80x94(CH2)3CO2R, xe2x80x94(CH2)4CO2R, where R is H, lower alkyl or benzyl.
In some embodiments of compounds of the structure 
R5 comprises xe2x80x94O(M)nCH3, xe2x80x94O(M)naryl, xe2x80x94O(M)nheterocyclic, xe2x80x94O(M)nCN, or xe2x80x94O(M)nCOOR, where n is 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5. In specific cases, R5 comprises xe2x80x94O(CH2)nCH3, xe2x80x94(CH2)(CH2)naryl, xe2x80x94O(CH2)(CH2)nheterocyclic, xe2x80x94O(CH2)(CH2)nCN, or xe2x80x94O(CH2)(CH2)nCOOR. In numerous cases, R5 comprises xe2x80x94O-(substituted or unsubstituted lower alkyl or benzyl.
Another subgenus of interest includes amides of the formula: 
where R4 is hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic (which may be branched, unbranched or cyclic), substituted or unsubstituted aryl-(M)n-, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic-(M)n-, or (CO2R)(M)n-. Such compounds are illustrated by those in which R4 is -(M)n(CO)OR, -(M)nSO2R, -(M)n(CO)NRRxe2x80x2, or -(M)n(tetrazole), including, for example, compounds in which R4 is xe2x80x94CH2COOR, xe2x80x94CH2SO2R, xe2x80x94CH2(CO)NRR, or -tetrazole. Simple members of this subgenus are those in which the R group(s) of R4 is (are independently) H, lower alkyl (e.g., methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tbutyl, etc.) or benzyl.
Another subgenus includes ureas of the formula: 
where R1, R2, R4, R 14, Y and m are defined as above. Thus, R4 may be simply H or may be a more complex R4 moiety such as are noted above.
Another subgenus includes amides of the formula: 
In many examples of all of the foregoing compounds, one or more R moieties (Rxe2x80x2, Rxe2x80x3 etc) are H. Also, in many compounds of interest, R14 is H.
Compounds of Formula I, including, among others, compounds of the various subgenera described above, include those in which Y comprises 
Such compounds in which R6 comprises xe2x80x94OR, -APO3RRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94OPO3RRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94ASO3R, xe2x80x94OSO3R, -ACO2R, -A-tetrazole, -Axe2x80x94N-(PO3RRxe2x80x2)(PO3RR)xe2x80x2, xe2x80x94ASO2NRRxe2x80x2, -ACOCF3, xe2x80x94C(R)(J)(K) or xe2x80x94C(Z)(J)(K) are of particular interest. Embodiments in which R7 and R8 are independently H, ON, xe2x80x94NO2, halogen, J, -A-(M)n aliphatic, -G-(M)naliphatic, -(M)nCOCF3, (M)nOR, -(M)nCOOR, -A-(M)nNRRxe2x80x2, -G-(M)qNRRxe2x80x2, -(M)nCHO, -A-(M)nN(R)(CO)Rxe2x80x2, -G-(M)qN(R)(CO)Rxe2x80x2, -A-(M)nxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRR, or G-(M)nxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRR, where the aliphatic groups may be substituted or unsubstituted; or R7 is a covalent bond to an R4 substituent of X to form a ring of 4 to 8 atoms are also of particular interest (including among others, those compounds in which the R groups of R6 and/or of R7 and R8 are H). This set of compounds is illustrated by those in which R6 comprises xe2x80x94OR, -APO3RRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94OPO3RRxe2x80x2, -ACO2R, -ACOCF3 or C(R)(J)(K); A comprises -Mm- (e.g., xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHFxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CF2xe2x80x94, etc), GM- (e.g. xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94) or a covalent bond; each R and Rxe2x80x2 is H, or substituted or unsubstituted lower alkyl or substituted or unsubstituted benzyl; and, R7 and R8 are independently H, J, -A-(M)nsubstituted or unsubstituted aliphatic, -(M)nCOCF3, -(M)nOH, -(M)nCOOR, -A-(M)nNRRxe2x80x2, -(M)nCHO, -A-(M)nN(R)(CO)Rxe2x80x2 or -A-(M)nxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRR. For example, in some such cases, R6 comprises xe2x80x94OH, -PO3RR, OPO3RR, xe2x80x94CH2PO3RR, xe2x80x94CF2PO3RR, xe2x80x94OCH2CO2R, xe2x80x94NHCH2CO2R, xe2x80x94CH2CO2R, xe2x80x94CF2CO2R, -N(PO3RRxe2x80x2)(PO3RRxe2x80x2)xe2x80x2, xe2x80x94CH2SO3R, CF2SO3R, CH2COCF3, xe2x80x94CF2COCF3, xe2x80x94CH(PO3RRxe2x80x2)2 xe2x80x94CH(OH)(PO3RRxe2x80x2), xe2x80x94CH(NH2)(PO3RRxe2x80x2), xe2x80x94CH (CO2R)2, xe2x80x94CF(CO2R)2, xe2x80x94CH(PO3R RR)(CO2Rxe2x80x3), xe2x80x94CH(PO3RRxe2x80x2)(SO3Rxe2x80x3), xe2x80x94CH(PO3RRxe2x80x2)(SO2NH2), xe2x80x94CH(SO2NH2)21 or xe2x80x94CH(SO3RR)2. In some such compounds, one or more of R, Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 in the -PO3RRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94OPO3RRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94H2PO3RRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94CF2PO3R, xe2x80x94OCH2CO2R, xe2x80x94NHCH2CO2R, xe2x80x94CH2CO2R, xe2x80x94CF2CO2R, xe2x80x94N(PO3RRxe2x80x2)(PO3RRxe2x80x2)xe2x80x2, xe2x80x94CH2SO3R, F2SO3, xe2x80x94CH2COCF3, xe2x80x94CF2COCF3, xe2x80x94CH(PO3RRxe2x80x2)2, xe2x80x94CH(OH)(PO3NRR), CH(NH2)(PO3RR), xe2x80x94CH(CO2R)2, xe2x80x94CF(CO2R)2, xe2x80x94CH(PO3RRxe2x80x2)(CO2Rxe2x80x3), xe2x80x94CH(PO3RRxe2x80x2)(SO3Rxe2x80x3), xe2x80x94CH(PO3RRxe2x80x2)(SO2NH2), xe2x80x94CH(SO2NH2)2, or xe2x80x94CH(SO3RRxe2x80x2)2 moiety is H. In others, one or more of those R groups is -(M)mxe2x80x94CH2Z, -(M)mxe2x80x94CHZ2, -(M)mxe2x80x94CZ3, xe2x80x94R15, -Mxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94xe2x80x94OR15 or -Mxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R15, where Z is halogen and R15 is substituted or unsubstituted lower aliphatic, aryl or heterocyclic. For example, in various embodiments, R15 is methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tbutyl, n-amyl, sec-amyl, benzyl or substituted benzyl, and M is CH2, CHR (e.g. CHCH3 etc.) and the like.
Further illustrations include CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OEt, xe2x80x94CH(Me)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OEt, CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CO-t-butyl, etc.
In one subgenus of the foregoing compounds, R7 and R8 are both H. In another subgenus R7 is xe2x80x94N(M nCOOR)(MnCOOR)xe2x80x2, e.g., xe2x80x94N(CH2CO2R)2. In another subgenus, R7 is J, -A-(M)n(substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic, aryl or heterocyclic), -(M)nCOC F3, -(M)nOH, -(M)nCOOR, -A-(M)nNRRxe2x80x2, -(M)nCHO, -A-(M)nN(R)(CO)Rxe2x80x2, -A-(M)nxe2x80x94NRR or-A-(M)nxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRR; and R8 is H. The latter subgenus is illustrated by compounds in which R7 is lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NHR, xe2x80x94NHCOR, xe2x80x94CHO, xe2x80x94CH2CHO, xe2x80x94PO3RR, xe2x80x94OPO3RR, xe2x80x94CH2PO3RR, CF2PO3RR, xe2x80x94OCH2CO2R, xe2x80x94NHCH2CO 2R, CH2CO2R, xe2x80x94CF2CO2R, xe2x80x94SO3R, CH2SO3R, CF2SO3R, COCF3, COCH2F, COCF2H, xe2x80x94CF2COCF3 orxe2x80x94SO2NH2. In some such compounds, one or both of R and Rxe2x80x2 in xe2x80x94PO3 RR, PO RR, CH2PO3RR, 2 PO3RR, xe2x80x94OCH2CO2 R, xe2x80x94NHCH2CO2R, xe2x80x94CH2CO2R, CF2CO2R, xe2x80x94SO3R, xe2x80x94N(PO3RRxe2x80x2)(PO3RRxe2x80x2)xe2x80x2,xe2x80x94CH2SO3R, or CF2SO3R is H. In others, one or more of those R groups is -(M)mxe2x80x94CH2Z, -(M)mxe2x80x94CH2Z, -(M)mCZ3, xe2x80x94R15, -Mxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR15 or -Mxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R15, where Z is halogen and R15 is substituted or unsubstituted lower aliphatic, aryl or heterocyclic. For example, in individual cases, R15 is methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tbutyl, n-amyl, sec-amyl, benzyl or substituted benzyl, and M is CH2, CHR (e.g. CHCH3 etc.) and the like.
In an illustrative subgenus, R6 comprises -APO3RRxe2x80x2 (e.g., xe2x80x94OPO3H2) and R7 is -A-(M)nsubstituted or unsubstituted aliphatic.
In another subgenus, R6 and R7 are independently selected from J and K.
In another subgenus, R6 is xe2x80x94C(R)(J)(K). Illustrative compounds of this subgenus include those in which R6 is xe2x80x94CH(J)(K) and those in which R6 is xe2x80x94C(R)(PO3Rxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3)(K). The latter compounds are illustrated by embodiments in which none, one, two or three of the R groups of the xe2x80x94C(R)(PO3Rxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x2)(K) moiety are H.
As in previously mentioned cases, compounds of this invention which contain a moiety J, e.g., compounds of Formula I in which R6 is xe2x80x94C(R)(J)(K), include among others embodiments in which one or both of R and Rxe2x80x2 (e.g., of a xe2x80x94PO3RR moiety) are R15, -(M)mxe2x80x94CH2Zxe2x80x2-(M)mxe2x80x94CHZ2-(M)M-CZ3, -Mxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR15 or -Mxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R15, where Z is halogen and R15 is substituted or unsubstituted lower aliphatic, aryl or heterocyclic (e.g., methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, n-amyl, sec-amyl, benzyl or substituted benzyl), and M is CH2, CHR (e.g. CHCH3 etc.) and the like.
The compounds of Formula I, including the various subgenera and illustrative examples described above, all contain a bicyclic moiety, B, as that term is defined herein and as is illustrated by the following formula: 
Compounds of this invention include those in which each of R9, R10, R11 and R12 is independently 5M)nZ, dM)nR, G(M)nR, (M)nWR or -(M)n-W-GR. In certain embodiments, one or more of the R, Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 groups of R9, R10, R11, and R12 comprise a halo, hydroxy, aliphatic, amino, amido or sulfonamido moiety. In some embodiments, one or more of R9, R10, R11, and R12 is a substituted aliphatic moiety containing at least one substituent selected from substituted or unsubstituted cycloaliphatic, substituted or unsubstituted aryl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94COR, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONRRxe2x80x2, and xe2x80x94OR. In some embodiments of particular interest, one or more of R9, R10, R11, and R12 comprises -(M)n(cycloaliphatic), -(M)n(substituted or unsubstituted aryl), -(M)n(substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl), -(M)nCHO, HM)nCONH2, -(M)nCSNH2, -(M)nSONH2, -(M)nSO2NRRxe2x80x2, -(M)nOR, -(M)n(lower aliphatic), -(M)n-C(OR)Rxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, or -(M)nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90CRRxe2x80x2. For example, in some cases, one or more of R9, R10, R111 and R12 comprise methyl, xe2x80x94CH2)qR13 where q is 143 and R13 comprises methyl; i-propyl; i-butyl; t-butyl; cycloaliphatic; phenyl; substituted phenyl; naphthyl; substituted naphthyl; a 5, 6 or 7-membered heterocyclic ring or a bicyclic heterocylic moiety. In some cases, R12 comprises a formyl group on a ring nitrogen. Possible substituents on the R, Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 groups include, among others, halo, hydroxy, alkyl, amino, amido and sulfonamido moieties. Other potential substituents are as disclosed elsewhere herein, including in the numerous specific examples.
Other compounds of Formula I which are of particular interest include those in which one or more of R9, R10, R11, and R12 comprises -G(M)n(aliphatic), G(M)n(cycloaliphatic), G(M)n(substituted or unsubstituted aryl), G(M)n(substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl), G(M)nCHO, G(M)nCONH2, G(M)nCSNH2, -G(M)nSONH2, G(M)nSO2NRRxe2x80x2, -G(M)nOR, G(M)n(lower aliphatic), -G(M)nC(OR)Rxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, or G(M)nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90CRRxe2x80x2, for instance as illustrated by cases in which G(M)ncomprises xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SCH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRCH2xe2x80x94.
Compounds of particular interest further include those in which one or more of R9, R10, R11, and R12 comprises -(M) Wxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R, e.g., -(M)n(CO)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R, as illustrated by xe2x80x94(CH2)mCONHxe2x80x94R and G(O)NR, for example). In some compounds one or more of R9, R10, R11, and R12 comprises xe2x80x94O(M)m(aliphatic).
In some cases R11 and R12 are both H, as illustrated by the following structure: 
In illustrative embodiments, R5 comprises a substituted or unsubstituted lower aliphatic moiety, R9 comprises -(M)nWxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3 and R10 comprises xe2x80x94O(M)m(aliphatic). For example, in some such compounds, R9 comprises xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3 and R10 comprises -OM-cycloaliphatic or -OM-branched chain aliphatic. In other cases, R9 comprises xe2x80x94CH2CONHxe2x80x94R and R10 comprises -OM-cycloaliphatic or -OM-branched chain aliphatic.
From the perspective of Y moieties, compounds of interest include those compounds of Formula I, including those of the various subgenera and examples herein, in which Y comprises 
particularly where R6 comprises xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2, -APO3Rxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94ASO3Rxe2x80x2, -ACO2Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94ASO2NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, -ACOCF3, or xe2x80x94C(Rxe2x80x2)(J)(K); and, R7 is H, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, halogen, J, -A-(M)nsubstituted or unsubstituted aliphatic, -(M)nCOCF3, -(M)nOH, -(M)nCOOR, -A-(M)nNRRxe2x80x2, -(M)nCHO, -A-(M)nN(R)(CO)Rxe2x80x2 or -A-(M)nxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRRxe2x80x2. For example, in some cases R6 comprises xe2x80x94PO3RRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94OPO3RRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94OSO2NRRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94(CH2)PO3RRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94(CF2)PO3RRxe2x80x2 or GCRJK; and R7 comprises R (including among others, H, alkyl, alkenyl, etc.) xe2x80x94CN, amido, acylamino, J (e.g. xe2x80x94CO2R), or xe2x80x94CHO. For example, in some cases, R6 comprises xe2x80x94OPO3RRxe2x80x2 or xe2x80x94CF2)PO3RRxe2x80x2 and R7 is H. In some embodiments one or more R groups (including Rxe2x80x2, Rxe2x80x3, etc) of R6 comprises -(M)mCH2Z, -(M)mCHZ2, -(M)mxe2x80x94CZ3, xe2x80x94R15, -Mxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR15 or -Mxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R15, where Z is H or halogen and R15 is substituted or unsubstituted lower aliphatic, aryl or heterocyclic. For example, in individual cases, R15 is methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, n-amyl, sec-amyl, benzyl or substituted benzyl, and M is CH2, CHR (e.g. CHCH3 etc.) and the like.
Compounds of the Structure 
(as well as homologs in which p is 1 or 2) are of interest as intermediates in the preparation of compounds of this invention. Of particular interest are such compounds in which R9 and R10 are independently halo, R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94NRRxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94COR, or -(M)nW-NHR, and R11 and R12 are as previously defined, including cases in which R11 and R12 are H.
Compounds of this invention which are of special interest include those which bind to a given SH2 domain (or protein containing such SH2 domain) with a IC50 value of less than 50 xcexcM, preferably less than 20 xcexcM, as determined by any scientifically valid method, in vitro or in vivo. SH2 domains of current interest include those of a Src, Fyn, Lck, Yes, BIk, Lyn, Fgr, Hck, Yrk, ZAP-70, Syk, STAT or AbI protein.
Also of interest are pharmaceutical compositions comprising a compound of this invention, or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative thereof, and one or more pharmaceutically acceptable excipients.
Compounds of this invention (or a composition containing such a compound) can be administered to cells or to animals, preferably a mammal in need thereof, as a method for inhibiting SH2-mediated signal transduction therein. In particular cases, it will be advantageous to carry out that method using a pharmaceutical composition containing a compound which specifically binds to an SH2 domain of Src, ZAP-70, Syk, or STAT 6. In other cases it will be advantageous to carry out that method where the SH2-mediated signal transduction is mediated by a PDGF receptor protein, EGF receptor protein, HER2tNeu receptor protein, fibroblast growth factor receptor protein, focal adhesion kinase protein, p130 protein, or p68 protein.
Cases in which a mammal may be in need of inhibition of SH2-mediated signaling include cases in which the mammal has a proliferative disease, cancer, restenosis, osteoporosis, inflammation, allergies, or cardiovascular disease. In such cases, administering a therapeutically effective amount of the composition to the mammal, preferably to a human patient, will constitute treating or preventing the proliferative disease, cancer, restenosis, osteoporosis, inflammation, allergic reaction, or cardiovascular disease in the recipient or a method for causing immunosuppression in the recipient.
Generally preferred compounds of this invention include any of the foregoing compounds which yield an observable IC50 value, when tested against an SH2 domain of interest and a pTyr-containing peptide ligand (or mimic thereof) for that SH2 domain, of 50 xcexcM or better, preferably 5 xcexcM or better, more preferably 1 xcexcM or better, and even more preferably, 500 nM or better, as determined by any scientifically valid measure, especially when the SH2 domain is from a Src, Fyn, Lck, Yes, Blk, Lyn, Fgr, Hck, Yrk, ZAP, Syk, STAT or AbI protein.
A pharmaceutical composition may be prepared containing a compound of this invention (including a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative thereof) together with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable excipients.
A compound of this invention, preferably in the form of a pharmaceutical composition, may be administered to a mammal in need thereof, preferably a human patient, as a method for inhibiting SH2-mediated signal transduction in the recipient mammal. In some cases, the compound may be selected based on its ability to specifically bind to an SH2 domain, e.g. of Src, ZAP-70, Syk, or STAT 6, etc., or on its ability to inhibit a signal transduction pathway mediated by an SH2 domain-containing protein. Such use of an appropriately selected compound of this invention thus provides a method for inhibiting SH2-mediated signal transduction which is mediated by a PDGF receptor protein, EGF receptor protein, HER2/Neu receptor protein, fibroblast growth factor receptor protein, focal adhesion kinase protein, p130 protein, or p68 protein. Use of a compound of this invention may be particularly advantageous in cases in which the mammal has a proliferative disease, cancer, restenosis, osteoporosis, inflammation, allergies, or cardiovascular disease. In such cases, administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of this invention, preferably in the form of a pharmaceutical composition, provides a method for treating or preventing a proliferative disease, cancer, restenosis, osteoporosis, inflammation, allergies, or cardiovascular disease in the patient.
Compounds and Definitions
As mentioned above, this invention provides a novel class of compounds useful as inhibitors of signal transduction pathways mediated by the interaction of protein receptors for phosphotyrosine-containing proteins, such as proteins containing one or more SH2 domains, with their phosphotyrosine-containing ligands. Compounds of this invention comprise those of Formula I, set forth above, and are illustrated in part by the various classes, subgenera and subsets of compounds noted above, and by the various subgenera and species disclosed elsewhere herein. The compound may be in the form of an individual enantiomer, diastereomer or geometric isomer, or may be in the form of a mixture of stereoisomers.
Also included are pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives of the foregoing compounds, where the phrase xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable derivativexe2x80x9d denotes any pharmaceutically acceptable salt, ester, or salt of such ester, of such compound, or any other adduct or derivative which, upon administration to a patient, is capable of providing (directly or indirectly) a compound as otherwise described herein, or a metabolite or residue thereof, preferably one which is a signal transduction inhibitor. Pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thus include among others pro-drugs. A pro-drug is a derivative of a compound, usually with significantly reduced pharmacological activity, which contains an additional moiety which is susceptible to removal in vivo yielding the parent molecule as the pharmacologically active species. An example of a pro-drug is an ester which is cleaved in vivo to yield a compound of interest. Pro-drugs of a variety of compounds, and materials and methods for derivatizing the parent compounds to create the pro-drugs, are known and may be adapted to the present invention.
The term xe2x80x9caliphaticxe2x80x9d as used herein includes both saturated and unsaturated, straight chain (i.e., unbranched), branched, cyclic, or polycyclic aliphatic hydrocarbons, which are optionally substituted with one or more functional groups. Unless otherwise specified, alkyl, other aliphatic, alkoxy and acyl groups preferably contain 1-8, and in many cases 1-6, contiguous aliphatic carbon atoms. Illustrative aliphatic groups thus include, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, cyclopropyl, xe2x80x94CH2-cyclopropyl, allyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, cyclobutyl, xe2x80x94CH2-cyclobutyl, n-pentyl, sec-pentyl, isopentyl, tert-pentyl, cyclopentyl, xe2x80x94CH2-cyclopentyl, n-hexyl, sec-hexyl, cycycloxyl, xe2x80x94CH2-cycycloxyl moieties and the like, which again, may bear one or more substituents.
Some examples of substituents of aliphatic (and other) moieties of compounds of this invention include: R, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94SR,xe2x80x94CHO, xe2x95x90O, xe2x80x94COR, xe2x80x94COOH (or amide, ester, carbamate, urea, oxime or carbonate thereof), xe2x80x94NH2 (or substituted amine, amide, urea, carbamate or guanidino derivative therof), halo, trihaloalkyl, cyano, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OSO2F, xe2x80x94OS(O)2R, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NHR, xe2x80x94NHSO2R, sulfate, sulfonate, aryl and heteroaryl moieties. Aliphatic, heteraliphatic, aryl and heterocyclic substituents may themselves be substituted or unsubstituted (e.g. mono-, di- and tri-alkoxyphenyl; methylenedioxyphenyl or ethylenedioxyphenyl; halophenyl; or -phenyl-G(Me)2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94[C3-C6] alkyl or alkylamino). Additional examples of generally applicable substituents are illustrated by the specific embodiments shown in the Examples which follow.
The term xe2x80x9caliphaticxe2x80x9d is thus intended to include alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, and cycloalkynyl moieties.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d includes both straight, branched and cyclic alkyl groups. An analogous convention applies to other generic terms such as xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d and the like. Furthermore, as used herein, the language xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d and the like encompasses both substituted and unsubstituted groups.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d refers to groups usually having one to eight, preferably one to six carbon atoms. For example, xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d may refer to methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, cyclopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, cyclobutyl, pentyl, isopentyl tert-pentyl, cyclopentyl, hexyl, isohexyl, cycycloxyl, and the like. Suitable substituted alkyls include, but are not limited to, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 3-fluoropropyl, hydroxymethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, benzyl, substituted benzyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d refers to groups usually having two to eight, preferably two to six carbon atoms. For example, xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d may refer to prop-2-enyl, but-2-enyl, but-3-enyl, 2-methylprop-2-enyl, hex-2-enyl, hex-5-enyl, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-enyl, and the like. The language xe2x80x9calkynyl,xe2x80x9d which also refers to groups having two to eight, preferably two to six carbons, includes, but is not limited to, prop-2-ynyl, but-2-ynyl, but-3-ynyl, pent-2-ynyl, 3-methylpent-4-ynyl, hex-2-ynyl, hex-5-ynyl, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers specifically to groups having three to seven, preferably three to ten carbon atoms. Suitable cycloalkyls include, but are not limited to cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cycycloxyl, cycloheptyl and the like, which, as in the case of other aliphatic or heteroaliphatic or heterocyclic moieties, may optionally be substituted.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroaliphaticxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to aliphatic moieties which contain one or more oxygen, sulfur, nitrogen, phosphorous or silicon atoms, e.g., in place of carbon atoms. Heteroaliphatic moieties may be branched, unbranched or cyclic and include heterocycles such as morpholino, pyrrolidinyl, etc.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d as used herein refers to cyclic heteroaliphatic and heteroaryl groups and preferably three to ten ring atoms total, includes, but is not limited to heteroaliphatic moieties such as oxetane, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydropyranyl, aziridine, azetidine, pyrrolidine, piperidine, morpholine, piperazine and the like, and heteroaryl moieties as described below.
The terms xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d as used herein refer to stable mono- or polycyclic, heterocyclic, polycyclic, and polyheterocyclic unsaturated moieties having 3-14 carbon atom which may be substituted or unsubstituted. Substituents include any of the previously mentioned substituents. Non-limiting examples of useful aryl ring groups include phenyl, halophenyl, alkoxyphenyl, dialkoxyphenyl, trialkoxyphenyl, alkylenedioxyphenyl, naphthyl, phenanthryl, anthryl, phenanthro and the like. Examples of typical heteroaryl rings include 5-membered monocyclic ring groups such as thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, furyl, isothiazolyl, furazanyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, oxadiazolyl and the like; 6-membered monocyclic groups such as pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, triazinyl and the like; and polycyclic heterocyclic ring groups such as benzo[b]thienyl, naphtho[2,3-b]thienyl, thianthrenyl, isobenzofuranyl, chromenyl, xanthenyl, phenoxathienyl, indolizinyl, isoindolyl, indolyl, indazolyl, purinyl, isoquinolyl, quinolyl, phthalazinyl, naphthyridinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, benzothiazole, benzimidazole, tetrahydroquinoline cinnolinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, beta-carbolinyl, phenanthridinyl, acridinyl, perimidinyl, phenanthrolinyl, phenazinyl, isothiazolyl, phenothiazinyl, phenoxazinyl, and the like(see e.g. Katritzky, Handbook of Heterocyclic Chemistry). The aryl or heteroaryl moieties may be substituted with one to five members selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, C1-C8 alkoxy, C1-C8 branched or straight-chain alkyl, acyloxy, carbamoyl, amino, N-acylamino, nitro, halo, trihalomethyl, cyano, and carboxyl. Aryl moieties thus include, e.g. phenyl; substituted phenyl bearing one or more substituents selected from groups including: halo such as chloro or fluoro, hydroxy, C1-C6 alkyl, acyl, acyloxy, C1-C6 alkoxy (such as methoxy or ethoxy, including among others dialkoxyphenyl moieties such as 2,3-, 2,4-, 2,5-, 3,4- or 3,5-dimethoxy or diethoxy phenyl or such as methylenedioxyphenyl, or 3-methoxy-5-ethoxyphenyl; or trisubstituted phenyl, such as trialkoxy (e.g., 3,4,5-trimethoxy or ethoxyphenyl), 3,5-dimethoxy-4-chloro-phenyl, etc.), amino, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94SO2NH(aliphatic), xe2x80x94SO2N(aliphatic)2, xe2x80x94O-aliphatic-COOH, and xe2x80x94O-aliphaticxe2x80x94NH2 (which may contain one or two N-aliphatic or N-acyl substituents).
A xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d substituent may be fluoro, chloro, bromo or iodo.
With respect to nomenclature, note that asymetric moieties such as xe2x80x9cG-M-xe2x80x9d are written in the direction or order in which they are intended to be read into a given structure. Thus, xe2x80x9c-G-M-xe2x80x9d is distinct from xe2x80x9c-M-G.xe2x80x9d For example, in xe2x80x9cAr-A-COORxe2x80x9d, where A is -G-M-, the structure Arxe2x80x94G-Mxe2x80x94COOR, not Arxe2x80x94M-Gxe2x80x94COOR, is intended.
Synthesis
Those of ordinary skill in this art will appreciate that compounds of this invention may be produced using any of a variety of synthetic strategies. We typically use a convergent synthetic scheme in which an intermediate comprising the desired xe2x80x9cYXUxe2x80x9d moiety, protected as appropriate, is condensed with a second intermediate comprising the desired amino moiety HR14N(CR1R2)mB, again, protected as appropriate, to yield (following any necessary deprotection steps) the desired compound of Formula I. A variety of methods and materials for effecting the relevant chemical transformations, product recovery, purification and formulation are known in the art which may be adapted to use in the practice of this invention. The detailed examples which follow illustrate such syntheses and should provide helpful guidance to the practitioner.
Assays for Comparative Functional Evaluation of Compounds
Compounds of this invention may be evaluated in a variety of assays to determine their relative ability to bind to a receptor for a pTyr-containing ligand, such as a protein containing one or more SH2 or PI domains, or to otherwise inhibit an intermolecular interaction mediated by such a domain. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,980 (Pawson; competitive binding assays), PCT/US97/02635 (Rickles et al; cell-based assays) and PCT/US97/06746 (Lynch et al, FP assays). Compounds may also be evaluated for their selectivity of binding to one such receptor (or family of receptors) relative to another such receptor (or family of receptors). The compounds of this invention can be further evaluated by conventional methods for possible therapeutic applications, including evaluations of toxicological and pharmacological activity. For example, the compounds may further be evaluated for activity in inhibiting cellular or other biological events mediated by a pathway involving the molecular interaction of interest using a suitable cell-based assay or an animal model. Cell-based assays and animal models suitable for evaluating inhibitory activity of a test compound with respect to a wide variety of cellular and other biological events are known in the art. New assays and models are regularly developed and reported in the scientific literature.
By way of non-limiting example, compounds which bind to an SH2 domain involved in the transduction of a signal leading to asthma or allergic episodes may be evaluated in a mast cell or basophil degranulation assay. The inhibitory activity of a test compound identified as an SH2 inhibitor by the method of this invention with respect to cellular release of specific mediators such as histamine, leukotrienes, hormonal mediators and/or cytokines, as well as its biological activity with respect to the levels of phosphatidylinositol hydrolysis or tyrosine phosphorylation can be characterized with conventional in vitro assays as an indication of biological activity. [See, e.g., Edward L. Barsumian et al, Eur. J. Immunol., 11:317-323 (1981); M. J. Forrest, Biochem. Pharmacol., 42:1221-1228 (1991) (measuring N-acetyl-betaglucosamin-adase from activated neutrophils); and Stephan et al., J. Biol. Chem., 7:5434-5441 (1992)].
For example, histamine release can be measured by a radioimmunoassay using a kit available from AMAC Inc. (Westbrook, Me.). One can thus evaluate the biological activity of compounds of this invention and compare them to one another and to known active compounds or clinically relevant compounds which can be used as positive controls.
Generally speaking, in such assays IC50 scores of 20 xcexcM or less are considered of special interest, scores below 1 xcexcM are considered of particular interest and scores below about 500 nM are of high interest. Inhibitors of this invention may also be tested in an ex vivo assay, e.g., for their ability to block antigen-stimulated contraction of sensitized guinea pig tracheal strip tissue. Activity in this assay has been shown to be useful in predicting the efficacy of potential anti-asthma drugs.
Numerous animal models of asthma have been developed and can be used [for reviews, see Larson, xe2x80x9cExperimental Models of Reversible Airway Obstructionxe2x80x9d, in THE LUNG, Scientific Foundations, Crystal, West et al. (eds.), Raven Press, New York, pp. 953-965 (1991); Warner et al., Am. Rev. Respir. Dis., 141:253-257 (1990)]. Species used in animal models of asthma include mice, rats, guinea pigs, rabbits, dogs, sheep and primates. Other in vivo models available are described in Cross et al., Lab Invest., 63:162-170 (1990); and Koh, et al., Science, 256:1210-1213 (1992).
By way of further example, compounds which bind to an SH2 or other domain of interest involved in the transduction of a signal involved in the initiation, maintenance or spread of cancerous growth may be evaluated in relevant conventional in vitro and in vivo assays. See e.g., Ishii et al., J. Antibiot., XLII:1877-1878 (1989); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,249 (issued Apr. 27, 1993).
Compounds which bind to a ZAP SH2 domain or which otherwise inhibit ZAP-70-mediated signaling may be evaluated for immunosuppressive activity, e.g., in any of the well-known in vitro or in vivo immunosuppression assays.
Compounds which bind to a Src SH2 domain or which otherwise inhibit Src-mediated signaling may be evaluated for activity in a variety of assays considered predictive of activity in treating or preventing osteoporosis. Such assays include the various pit assays and calvaria assays, among others. Illustrative assays are described below.
In osteoporosis, excessive bone resorption results in decreased bone density. In vivo and in vitro models of bone resorption are used to study the processes leading to osteoporosis. In vitro, fetal rat long bone and murine calvaria cultures are routinely used. Both models display similar responses to parathyroid hormone (PTH), a physiological modulator of bone resorption (Stem, P. H. and N. S. Krieger. Comparison of fetal rat limb bones and neonatal mouse calvaria: effects of parathyroid hormone and 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D3. Calcif. Tissue Int. 35: 172-176, 1983). The calvaria model of bone resorption can be successfully used to screen osteotropic compounds as has been previously shown (Green, J. R., K. Muller and K. Jaeggi. Preclinical pharmacology of CGP 42xe2x80x2446, a new, potent, heterocyclic bisphosphonate compound. J. Bone Miner. Res. 9: 745-751, 1994.).
In one modification of the conventional calvaria model, calvaria are not labeled with 45Ca++. Instead, calvarial calcium release into the media is assessed using a microtiter colorimetric calcium assay. This modification can yield more consistent responses than the radioactive methodology and provides results which are comparable to literature values for 45Ca++ assays.
One calvaria culture model tests the ability of anti-resorptive compounds to prevent resorption (prophylactic model). A second model tests the ability of these compounds to terminate ongoing resorption (therapeutic model). Cytotoxicity may be assessed in both models using a lactate dehydrogenase (LDH) assay. These in vitro models of bone resorption may be used for routine screening and evaluation of compounds for their ability to alter osteoclast-mediated bone resorption.
Media Preparation
Calcium free Dulbecco""s Modified Eagle""s Medium (DMEM) may be obtained in a 5xc3x97solution (Specialty Media, D-012). A 1xc3x97solution is prepared using ultrafiltered water. A suitable media contains 15% heat inactivated horse serum (Sigma, H 1270). Calcium concentration is adjusted to 1.65 to 1.83 mM using 0.2 M CaCl2. Penicillin (100 U/ml) and streptomycin (0.1 mg/ml) are added to the final media preparation. Indomethacin is prepared to 0.5 mg/ml (1.397xc3x9710xe2x88x927 M) in ethanol, and is added to an aliquot of DMEM to produce a final concentration of 0.5 xcexcM. Bovine parathyroid hormone (1-34) may be obtained from Bachem (PCAL 100). PTH is solubilized in 0.1% BSA and is then diluted in DMEM to produce a final concentration of 10-6 M PTH. Ten-fold serial dilutions are performed down to 10xe2x88x9211 M.
Calvaria Dissection
Pregnant CD-1 mice may be obtained from Charles River and are subjected to parturition. Neonatal mice (4-6 days) are cleansed with betadine and then euthanized by decapitation. Adherent skin is cleared away from the skull, exposing the calvaria. The calvaria are dissected away from the skull using a 12B scalpel. Calvaria are immediately placed into a glass petri dish containing room temperature Tyrode""s Salt Solution (Sigma, T-2397). The calvaria are trimmed free of cartilage and bisected with a scalpel along the sagital suture. After dissection of all calvaria, calvaria are transferred into 24 well plates containing 0.5 xcexcM indomethacin (Sigma, 1-7378).
Culture Conditions
Calvaria are incubated in 1.5 ml DMEM in 24 well tissue culture plates at 37xc2x0 C., 5% CO/air. Plates are rocked in the incubator using a Bellco rocker platform. Calvaria are pre-incubated in 0.5 xcexcM indomethacin for 24 hours. For each experiment, 6 to 8 random calvaria halves are used for each group. Both halves from a single mouse are never in the same group. Experiments are repeated at least three times.
Prophylactic Calvadia Experiment
After the 24 h pre-incubation period, calvaria are thoroughly washed in indomethacin-free DMEM. Calvaria are then transferred to new wells containing various PTH concentrations, and are cultured for an additional 72 hours. Media samples (30 xcexcl) are obtained every 24 hours and assayed for calcium and LDH activity.
Therapeutic Calvaria Experiment
At the end of the 24 h pre-incubation period, the calvaria are washed free of indomethacin using DMEM. Calvaria are then transferred to new wells containing DMEM or various concentrations of PTH. After 24 hours calvaria are transferred into new wells with fresh media (PTH or DMEM) and cultured an additional 48 hours before addition of control vehicle. This may be accomplished by adding 3 xcexcl of DMSO to new wells, and transferring each calvaria along with its media into wells. Culture continues for a further 24 hours. Media samples are obtained after 72 hours and 96 hours in culture with PTH and assayed for calcium. Additional samples are obtained after 48, 72, and 96 hours in culture with PTH and assayed for LDH.
Calcium Assay
A commercially available diagnostic calcium assay (Sigma, No. 588-3), modified for use in a microtiter format, may be used to determine circulating serum calcium concentrations. This colorimetric assay is dependent on the specific, high affinity complexation of calcium with arsenazo III dye under acidic conditions, which occurs with 1:1 stoichiometry and absorbs at 600 nm (Bauer, P. J. Affinity and stoichiometry of calcium binding by Arsenazo III. Anal Biochem, 110:61, 1981; Michaylova, V and P Ilkova. Photometric determination of micro amounts of calcium with Arsenazo III. Anal Chim Acta, 53: 194, 1971). Magnesium has very low affinity for arsenazo III.
Briefly, 15 p1 of media or rat sera (see below) is diluted 18-fold with ultrafiltered water (nearly calcium-free). Fifty p, of this solution are pipetted into microtiter wells (Nunc, Maxisorp, flat-bottom, 0.4 ml/well). Standards of 0, 0.5, 1, 2.5, 3.75, 5, 6.25, and 7.5 mg/dl (mg %) calcium, diluted 8-fold with ultrafiltered water from control standards (Sigma, 360-11), are used to construct standard curves. Once all standards and samples are pipetted onto the plate, 150 xcexcl of diagnostic reagent is added to initiate complexation. Optical density measurements are obtained on a microtiter plate reader (Molecular Devices, ThermoMax) at 600 nm.
Lactate Dehydrogenase Assay
Phosphate buffer is prepared in distilled water (0.26 M K2HPO4xc2x73H2O, 0.26 M KH2PO4; pH 7.4). A mix consisting of: 22 ml of phosphate buffer, 6 ml distilled water and 2.0 ml of 0.01 M pyruvate is prepared. NADH is prepared to 0.4 mg/ml in phosphate buffer.
Ten xcexcl of media samples obtained from incubated calvaria are added to 96 well plates. Wells containing 10 xcexcl of DMEM serve as blanks. To each well, 90 xcexcl distilled water and 150 xcexcl phosphate mix is added. 50 xcexcl NADH is added using an eight channel pipette immediately before the plate is read on a microtiter plate reader at 340 nm. A kinetic assay is performed for 10 minutes, with a read interval of 20 seconds.
Parathyroid hormone (PTH) replacement in thyroparathyroidectomized (TPTX) rats is routinely used as an in vivo model of controlled bone resorption. Rats are the species of choice since the mechanisms of bone modeling in the rat resemble those in humans. In addition, hormones and pharmacologic agents have similar effects on both rat and human bone (Frost, H. M. and W. S. S. Jee. On the rat model of human osteopenias and osteoporoses. Bone and Mineral, 18: 227-236, 1992). Removal of the thyroid and parathyroid glands results in a rapid loss of parathyroid hormone (PTH) from the circulation. Since PTH induces osteoclast-mediated bone resorption, this process is inhibited in TPTX animals. In addition, PTH mediates calcium reabsorption from the kidneys and absorption from the small intestines. The lack of these activities work in concert to decrease serum calcium levels. In the absence of PTH, rats remain in a hypocalcemic state. Restriction of dietary calcium limits intestinal calcium absorption and renal calcium filtration such that serum calcium levels are primarily influenced by bone resorption. Controlled PTH replacement therapy results in a controlled return of serum calcium to baseline levels. When replacement occurs, concomitantly with a low calcium diet, serum calcium increase is due to PTH-induced osteoclast-mediated bone resorption. In this model, drugs which inhibit bone resorption prevent the PTH-mediated return of serum calcium to baseline levels.
Female Wistar rats (226-250 gm, Charles River) are fasted overnight and anesthetized with 0.15 ml of 1.2% tribromoethanol (TBE). The ventral neck area is shaved and swabbed with betadine and isopropanol. A midline incision is made in the neck through the skin and superficial muscle layer, as well as in the sternohyoid muscle. Blunt dissection is performed to expose the thyroid gland. The thyroid gland is carefully isolated from the trachea, thyrohyoid muscle, as well as adjacent nerves and blood vessels, using blunt dissection. The thyroid gland is excised one lobe at a time. Cautery is performed for hemostasis. Care is taken to avoid damaging the recurrent laryngeal nerve since damage to it is shown to affect serum calcium concentrations (Hirsch, P. F., G. F. Gauthier and P. L. Munson. Thyroid hypocalcemic principle and recurrent laryngeal nerve injury as factors affecting the response to parathyroidectomy in rats. Endocrinology, 73:244-252, 1963. et al., 1963). The incisions are closed using 3-0 vicryl. The wound is coated with triple antibiotic ointment (Fougera; 400 units/g bacitracin zinc, 5 mg/g neomycin sulfate, 5000 units/g polymyxin B sulfate). Following TPTX, rats are pair fed a low calcium diet (Harlan Teklad TD 95065; 1).003% Ca++, xe2x89xa60.04% PO4) such that each rat receives the same quantity of food. Rats are fed at least 5 grams, but not more than 10 grams, of food. Rats consuming less than 3.0 grams of food receive the nutritional supplement Nutri-Cal p.o. (Evsco; xe2x89xa60.0033% calcium).
PTH Dose Response/Pump Implantation
Three days post TPTX, rats which are found to be hypocalcemic, based on day 2 serum calcium levels, are implanted with PTH-containing Alzet mini-osmotic pumps (ALZA, model 2001 D) which pumps at a rate of 1 xcexcl/h. The rats are anesthetized with ketamine (50 mg/kg, i.p.) and acepromazine (1.67 mg/kg, i.p.). The scapula region is shaved and prepared for surgery with betadine and isopropanol. A lateral incision of approximately 2 cm in length is made between the scapulae. Using hemostats, a subcutaneous pocket is created into which the Alzet pump is inserted. The wound is closed either with nylon suture or with staples. Triple antibiotic ointment is applied as described previously.
Bovine parathyroid hormone 1-34 (PTH) (Bachem California, PCAL100) is prepared in vehicle (10xe2x88x923 N HCl, 0.15 M NaCl, 20 mg/ml cysteine-HCl) at the following concentrations: 0.156, 0.47, 1.56, 4.7, 15.6, and 156 xcexcM. Alzet mini-osmotic pumps are filled with the PTH solution and maintained in 37xc2x0 C. saline for 4 hours prior to implantation.
Serum Samples
Rats are anesthetized by CO2 from dry ice and daily blood samples are obtained via cardiac puncture using a 27 gauge needle. Baseline samples are taken just prior to TPTX. Daily samples are obtained in the morning. Samples are allowed to clot on their side for several hours and subsequently spun at 1000xc3x97g for 15 minutes to obtain serum. Serum is aliquoted and stored in the refrigerator until assayed for serum calcium. Serum calcium is measured (see above) daily for at least 7 days following TPTX.
Uses of Compounds of This Invention
Compounds of this invention which bind to an SH2 domain of interest may be used as biological reagents in assays as described herein for functional classification of a pTyr-binding domain (e.g. SH2 or Pi domain) of a particular protein, particularly a newly discovered protein. Families or classes of such proteins which bind to pTyr-containing ligands may now be defined functionally, with respect to ligand specificity. Moreover, compounds of this invention can be used to inhibit the occurrence of biological events resulting from molecular interactions mediated by the protein of interest. Inhibiting such interactions can be useful in research aimed at better understanding the biology of events mediated by the binding of pTyr-containing ligands to their receptors.
Such compounds would be useful, for example, in the diagnosis, prevention or treatment of conditions or diseases resulting from a cellular processes mediated by the binding of a pTyr-containing ligand with a receptor therefor. For example, a patient can be treated to prevent the occurrence or progression of osteoporosis or to reverse its course by administering to the patient in need thereof an SH2inhibitor which selectively binds Src SH2 or otherwise interferes with Src-mediated signaling.
There are many other conditions for which such signal transduction inhibitors may be useful therapeutically, including, e.g., breast cancer where the SH2 domain-containing proteins Src, PLCgamma and Grb7 have been implicated. Other relevant conditions include prostate cancer, in which case targeting Grb2, PLCgamma, and P13K, all of which contain SH2 domains, may be useful in treatment or prevention of the disease. Inhibition of the interaction of Grb2 or Abl SH2 domains with BCR-abl may be useful to treat chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML) or acute myelogenous leukemia (AML).
Still other relevant applications include the prevention of interferon-, growth factor-, or cytokine-mediated diseases (e.g. inflammatory diseases) by targeting the interaction of STAT proteins with their pTyr-containing ligands or otherwise inhibiting their signal transduction pathways. Agents that block the SH2 domains of ZAP-70 or otherwise inhibit ZAP-70-mediated signaling would be candidates for the treatment of immune-related disorders such as rejection of transplanted bone marrow, skin or other organs; rheumatoid arthritis; inflammatory bowel disease; and systemic lupus erythmatosis, and a variety of autoimmune diseases.
By virtue of the capacity to inhibit proteinxe2x80x94protein interactions or a relevant kinase or phosphatase activity required for cellular events of pharmacologic importance, compounds of this invention which inhibit cellular signal transduction may be used in pharmaceutical compositions and methods for treatment or prevention in a subject in need thereof. Such inhibitors can be used to treat or reduce the risk of the diseases or their pathological effects mediated by such interactions.
For example, drugs that completely block one of the two ZAP SH2 domains should effectively prevent ZAP from associating with the activated TCR and thus block T cell activation. A ZAP antagonist or inhibitor would specifically inhibit T cells and avoid the toxicity of the currently used immunosuppressive drugs, FK506 and cyclosporin, which target the more ubiquitously expressed protein, calcineurin. Since calcineurin is required for cellular activities in several tissues in addition to T cells, cyclosporin and FK506 cause side effects in the kidney and central nervous system which limit their application largely to patients with organ transplant rejection.
Therapeutic/Prophylactic Administration and Pharmaceutical Compositions
Compounds of this invention can exist in free form or, where appropriate, in salt form. Pharmaceutically acceptable salts of many types of compounds and their preparation are well-known to those of skill in the art. The pharmaceutically acceptable salts of compounds of this invention include the conventional non-toxic salts or the quatemary ammonium salts of such compounds which are formed, for example, from inorganic or organic acids of bases.
The compounds of the invention may form hydrates or solvates. It is known to those of skill in the art that charged compounds form hydrated species when lyophilized with water, or form solvated species when concentrated in a solution with an appropriate organic solvent.
This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising a therapeutically (or prophylactically) effective amount of the compound, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or excipient. Carriers include e.g. saline, buffered saline, dextrose, water, glycerol, ethanol, and combinations thereof, and are discussed in greater detail below. The composition, if desired, can also contain minor amounts of wetting or emulsifying agents, or pH buffering agents. The composition can be a liquid solution, suspension, emulsion, tablet, pill, capsule, sustained release formulation, or powder. The composition can be formulated as a suppository, with traditional binders and carriers such as triglycerides. Oral formulation can include standard carriers such as pharmaceutical grades of mannitol, lactose, starch, magnesium stearate, sodium saccharine, cellulose, magnesium carbonate, etc. Formulation may involve mixing, granulating and compressing or dissolving the ingredients as appropriate to the desired preparation.
The pharmaceutical carrier employed may be, for example, either a solid or liquid.
Illustrative solid carrier include lactose, terra alba, sucrose, talc, gelatin, agar, pectin, acacia, magnesium stearate, stearic acid and the like. A solid carrier can include one or more substances which may also act as flavoring agents, lubricants, solubilizers, suspending agents, fillers, glidants, compression aids, binders or tablet-disintegrating agents; it can also be an encapsulating material. In powders, the carrier is a finely divided solid which is in admixture with the finely divided active ingredient. In tablets, the active ingredient is mixed with a carrier having the necessary compression properties in suitable proportions ,and compacted in the shape and size desired. The powders and tablets preferably contain up to 99% of the active ingredient. Suitable solid carriers include, for example, calcium phosphate, magnesium stearate, talc, sugars, lactose, dextrin, starch, gelatin, cellulose, methyl cellulose, sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, polyvinylpyrrolidine, low melting waxes and ion exchange resins.
Illustrative liquid carriers include syrup, peanut oil, olive oil, water, etc. Liquid carriers are used in preparing solutions, suspensions, emulsions, syrups, elixirs and pressurized compositions. The active ingredient can be dissolved or suspended in a pharmaceutically acceptable liquid carrier such as water, an organic solvent, a mixture of both or pharmaceutically acceptable oils or fats. The liquid carrier can contain other suitable pharmaceutical additives such as solubilizers, emulsifiers, buffers, preservatives, sweeteners, flavoring agents, suspending agents, thickening agents, colors, viscosity regulators, stabilizers or osmo-regulators. Suitable examples of liquid carriers for oral and parenteral administration include water (partially containing additives as above, e.g. cellulose derivatives, preferably sodium carboxymethyl cellulose solution), alcohols (including monohydric alcohols and polyhydric alcohols, e.g. glycols) and their derivatives, and oils (e.g. fractionated coconut oil and arachis oil). For parenteral administration, the carrier can also be an oily ester such as ethyl oleate and isopropyl myristate. Sterile liquid carders are useful in sterile liquid form compositions for parenteral administration. The liquid carrier for pressurized compositions can be halogenated hydrocarbon or other pharmaceutically acceptable propellant. Liquid pharmaceutical compositions which are sterile solutions or suspensions can be utilized by, for example, intramuscular, intraperitoneal or subcutaneous injection. Sterile solutions can also be administered intravenously. The compound can also be administered orally either in liquid or solid composition form.
The carrier or excipient may include time delay material well known to the art, such as glyceryl monostearate or glyceryl distearate along or with a wax, ethylcellulose, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, methylmethacrylate and the like. When formulated for oral administration, 0.01% Tween 80 in PHOSAL PG-50 (phospholipid concentrate with 1,2-propylene glycol, A. Nattermann and Cie. GmbH) has been recognized as providing an acceptable oral formulation for other compounds, and may be adapted to formulations for various compounds of this invention.
A wide variety of pharmaceutical forms can be employed. If a solid carrier is used, the preparation can be tableted, placed in a hard gelatin capsule in powder or pellet form or in the form of a troche or lozenge. The amount of solid carrier will vary widely but preferably will be from about 25 mg to about 1 g. If a liquid carrier is used, the preparation will be in the form of a syrup, emulsion, soft gelatin capsule, sterile injectable solution or suspension in an ampule or vial or nonaqueous liquid suspension.
To obtain a stable water soluble dosage form, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of the compound may be dissolved in an aqueous solution of an organic or inorganic acid, such as a 0.3M solution of succinic acid or citric acid. Alternatively, acidic derivatives can be dissolved in suitable basic solutions. If a soluble salt form is not available, the compound is dissolved in a suitable cosolvent or combinations thereof. Examples of such suitable cosolvents include, but are not limited to, alcohol, propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol 300, polysorbate 80, glycerin, polyoxyethylated fatty acids, fatty alcohols or glycerin hydroxy fatty acids esters and the like in concentrations ranging from 0-60% of the total volume.
Various delivery systems are known and can be used to administer the compound, or the various formulations thereof, including tablets, capsules, injectable solutions, encapsulation in liposomes, microparticies, microcapsules, etc. Methods of introduction include but are not limited to dermal, intradermal, intramuscular, intraperitoneal, intravenous, subcutaneous, intranasal, pulmonary, epidural, ocular and (as is usually preferred) oral routes. The compound may be administered by any convenient or otherwise appropriate route, for example by infusion or bolus injection, by absorption through epithelial or mucocutaneous linings (e.g., oral mucosa, rectal and intestinal mucosa, etc.) and may be administered together with other biologically active agents. Administration can be systemic or local. For treatment or prophylaxis of nasal, bronchial or pulmonary conditions, preferred routes of administration are oral, nasal or via a bronchial aerosol or nebulizer.
In certain embodiments, it may be desirable to administer the compound locally to an area in need of treatment; this may be achieved by, for example, and not by way of limitation, local infusion during surgery, topical application, by injection, by means of a catheter, by means of a suppository, or by means of a skin patch or implant, said implant being of a porous, non-porous, or gelatinous material, including membranes, such as sialastic membranes, or fibers.
In a specific embodiment, the composition is formulated in accordance with routine procedures as a pharmaceutical composition adapted for intravenous administration to human beings. Typically, compositions for intravenous administration are solutions in sterile isotonic aqueous buffer. Where necessary, the composition may also include a solubilizing agent and a local anesthetic to ease pain at the side of the injection. Generally, the ingredients are supplied either separately or mixed together in unit dosage form, for example, as a lyophilized powder or water free concentrate in a hermetically sealed container such as an ampoule or sachette indicating the quantity of active agent. Where the composition is to be administered by infusion, it can be dispensed with an infusion bottle containing sterile pharmaceutical grade water or saline. Where the composition is administered by injection, an ampoule of sterile water for injection or saline can be provided so that the ingredients may be mixed prior to administration.
Administration to an individual of an effective amount of the compound can also be accomplished topically by administering the compound(s) directly to the affected area of the skin of the individual. For this purpose, the compound is administered or applied in a composition including a pharmacologically acceptable topical carrier, such as a gel, an ointment, a lotion, or a cream, which includes, without limitation, such carriers as water, glycerol, alcohol, propylene glycol, fatty alcohols, triglycerides, fatty acid esters, or mineral oils.
Other topical carriers include liquid petroleum, isopropyl palmitate, polyethylene glycol, ethanol (95%), polyoxyethylene monolaurate (5%) in water, or sodium lauryl sulfate (5%) in water. Other materials such as anti-oxidants, humectants, viscosity stabilizers, and similar agents may be added as necessary. Percutaneous penetration enhancers such as Azone may also be included.
In addition, in certain instances, it is expected that the compound may be disposed within devices placed upon, in, or under the skin. Such devices include patches, implants, and injections which release the compound into the skin, by either passive or active release mechanisms.
Materials and methods for producing the various formulations are well known in the art and may be adapted for practicing the subject invention. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,182,293 and 4,837,311 (tablets, capsules and other oral formulations as well as intravenous formulations) and European Patent Application Publication Nos. 0 649 659 (published Apr. 26, 1995; illustrative formulation for IV administration) and 0 648 494 (published Apr. 19, 1995; illustrative formulation for oral administration).
The effective dose of the compound will typically be in the range of about 0.01 to about 50 mg/kgs, preferably about 0.1 to about 10 mg/kg of mammalian body weight, administered in single or multiple doses. Generally, the compound may be administered to patients in need of such treatment in a daily dose range of about 1 to about 2000 mg per patient.
The amount of compound which will be effective in the treatment or prevention of a particular disorder or condition will depend in part on the nature and severity of the disorder or condition, which can be determined by standard clinical techniques. In addition, in vitro or in vivo assays may optionally be employed to help identify optimal dosage ranges. Effective doses may be extrapolated from dose-response curves derived from in vitro or animal model test systems. The precise dosage level should be determined by the attending physician or other health care provider and will depend upon well known factors, including route of administration, and the age, body weight, sex and general health of the individual; the nature, severity and clinical stage of the disease; the use (or not) of concomitant therapies.
The invention also provides a pharmaceutical pack or kit comprising one or more containers filled with one or more of the ingredients of the pharmaceutical compositions of the invention. Optionally associated with such container(s) can be a notice in the form prescribed by a governmental agency regulating the manufacture, use or sale of pharmaceutical products, which notice reflects approval by the agency of manufacture, use or sale for human administration.
The representative examples which follow are intended to help illustrate the invention, and are not intended to, nor should they be construed to, limit the scope of the invention. Indeed, various modifications of the invention and many further embodiments thereof, in addition to those shown and described herein, will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the full contents of this document, including the examples which follow and the references to the scientific and patent literature cited herein. It should further be appreciated that the contents of those cited references are incorporated herein by reference to help illustrate the state of the art.
In addition, the full contents of U.S. patent applications U.S. Ser. Nos. 08/968,490 and 09/190,424(Weigele et al, xe2x80x9cNovel Signal Transduction Inhibitors, Compositions Containing Them and Uses Thereofxe2x80x9d (filed Nov. 12, 1198 and Nov. 12, 1999, respectively) and WO 99/24442, as well as U.S. Ser. Nos. 60/078,412 and 60/108,084 (Buchanan et al, xe2x80x9cNovel Signal Transduction Inhibitors, Compositions Containing Them and Uses Thereofxe2x80x9d, filed Mar. 18, 1998 and Nov. 12, 1998, respectively) and WO 99/47529 are incorporated by reference herein. Those documents provide additional synthetic and other guidance which may be of interest to the practitioner of the subject invention.
The following examples contain important additional information, exemplification and guidance which can be adapted to the practice of this invention in its various embodiments and the equivalents thereof.